The Search: Siege Alliance X Omni Force Crossover
by Siege25
Summary: Siege and Allison sacrificed themselves to save the rest of Siege Alliance. But instead of dying, they end up in a completely different universe. The Omni Force universe. Will Siege and Allison be able to get home with the help of the Omni Force? Rated M for maybe some harsh swearing and violence.
1. From Another Universe

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with a new story!**

 **Tia: Are Siege and Allison still alive?**

 **Siege25: Yes, they are.**

 **Twilight: Thank Celestia…**

 **Siege25: Twilight, Tia, since you both are here, do the disclaimer.**

 **Twilight: Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Tia: Omni Force belongs to NegaiFreak. And all other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

Siege woke up with a jolt and looked around. He was in a room he had never seen before. And it only took him two seconds to start panicking about Allison.

 **Siege:** Allison! Where-

Siege looked down and saw Allison sleeping on his chest (armor still on), she had gotten her saiyan armor back and her black shirt was no longer torn. Allison sighed happily in her sleep, and then woke up.

The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on Siege's chest.

Allison blushed as she sat up…

…then pulled herself close to Siege, which made him blush a little.

 **Allison:** Morning…

 **Siege:** Morning… I'm happy you're ok.

 **Allison:** So am I…

Then, Siege kissed Allison, right on the lips. And the kiss lasted for a while. Finally, the kiss broke up.

 **Siege:** I don't know what I would've done if I lost you.

 **Allison:** Same here…

They then hugged each other.

 **Allison:** Kind of a weird moment for a romantic scene, don't you think?

 **Siege:** True, alright.

They then got out of the bed.

 **Siege:** Alright, first thing's first, are we dead?

 **Allison:** I don't think so.

 **? (Male voice):** Good, you two are up.

 **? (Female voice):** About time! At first we didn't think you guys would wake up!

Two figures walk in.

The male figure had on a black shirt with a green jacket, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. His hair was short and brown.

The female had rainbow colored hair in a ponytail, with a white shirt that depicted a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of the clouds. She had on a rainbow jacket, a rainbow skirt, and black and white sneakers.

 **Siege:** Who are you? And where are we?

 **? (Male):** I'm Ben Tennyson.

 **? (Female):** I'm Rainbow Dash, but you can call me RD.

 **Ben:** And second, you're in my house.

 **Allison:** You sure your family is OK with this?

 **Ben:** They didn't mind.

 **Siege:** Have we met before, RD?

 **RD:** No, not that I know of.

 **Siege:** Ok, that question's answered.

 **RD:** What?

 **Siege:** Ok, here's the lowdown. My name's Siege.

 **Allison:** And my name's Allison.

 **Siege:** And we're from another universe.

 **RD:** What!?

 **Ben:** You guys are from another universe?

 **Allison:** Yep.

 **RD:** Ok, come downstairs.

 **Ben:** We need to talk to you guys…

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

 **(Siege Alliance HQ)**

Everyone had been affected by the loss of Siege and Allison. The most affected were InuJon, Tia, Tio, Goku, and Twilight.

But yet, InuJon, Tia, Tio, Goku, and Twilight still felt them out there, like they knew that Siege and Allison were still alive.

Then…

 **Ken:** Something's up, guys!

The monitor showed an energy signature picked up in an unknown universe.

 **InuJon:** Focus on it.

 **Tia:** Who's is it?

The monitor then pulled up four people. Two of them said Ben and Rainbow Dash, and the other two…

…were Siege and Allison.

 **InuJon, Tia, Tio, Goku, and Twilight:** YES!

 **Akuma:** What was that about?

 **Goku:** We knew they weren't dead!

 **Twilight:** Can you get us a portal to go to that universe?

 **Kaos:** Way ahead of you.

Kaos had already locked on those coordinates and created the portal.

 **Kaos:** Good luck, fellow members of Siege Alliance!

 **InuJon:** Thank you, Kaos.

The five heroes then stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **(Unknown- Forest)**

The first thing that was seen was a blinding light as InuJon, Tia, Tio, Goku, and Twilight stepped through the portal.

Then, adjusting to the brightness, they saw they had walked into a forest.

 **InuJon:** Where are we?

Then…

 **?:** RASENGAN!

 **Tia:** Look out!

They couldn't move in time, but then…

 **?:** LEAF BLADE!

The Rasengan was cut in two.

They turned to see a girl in a green dress, with green leaf-like hair, and green dress shoes. Tio immediately recognized her.

 **Tio:** Leafeon?

 **Leafeon:** My Arceus… Tio, is that you? And Tia? InuJon?

Leafeon became overjoyed and began to cry.

 **Leaf:** You all survived…

Leaf ran up and hugged Tio.

 **Tio:** Leaf…

Then that attacker revealed himself. It was a young boy with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, and he was wearing an orange ninja suit.

Then a female walked up next to the boy, she had dark hair, light pink eyes, and wore a purple and white hoodie with black pants and sandals.

 **?:** Hey, you messed up my surprise attack! Guess that just means I have to work on it a bit more…

Leaf then let go of Tio.

 **Tio:** Who are you?

 **? (Male):** I am Naruto Uzumaki!

 **? (Female):** I am Hinata Hyuga. Why are you here?

 **Tio:** We're here on a search for friends of ours.

 **Naruto:** Friends? Hmm…

 **Hinata:** By any chance do they go by the names Siege and Allison?

 **Tio:** Those are the ones!

 **Leaf:** Who?

 **Tio:** I'll explain later.

 **Naruto:** We know where they are! But if you want us to tell you…

 **Hinata:** You must defeat us in combat.

Tio turned to Leaf.

 **Tio:** Well, shall we?

 **Leaf:** We shall.

Tio and Leaf stepped forward.

 **Leaf:** We challenge you.

 **Naruto:** Alright then, let's go!

* * *

 **Siege25: I told you guys! Siege and Allison are not dead!**

 **Akuma: This battle between Tio and Leaf against Naruto and Hinata should be excellent.**

 **Kaos: An amazing battle it should be!**

 **Steve: I can't wait for it!**

 **Siege25: And with that, 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Tio and Leaf VS Naruto and Hinata

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of The Search!**

 **Tia: This battle should be good!**

 **Kaos: Can we get to this battle already? I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!**

 **Sunset: The suspense is killing me!**

 **Siege25: Fine then, Kaos, Sunset, disclaimer.**

 **Kaos: The glorious author Siege25 only owns his awesome OC Siege. Trust me, when I say awesome, it's awesome, because I know a thing or two about awesome.**

 **Sunset: Back on topic here… Omni Force belongs to NegaiFreak. And all other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Unknown- Forest)**

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Rival Music)**

 **Tio and Leaf VS. Naruto and Hinata**

* * *

 **(Cue Street Fighter Rivals Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken (Arrange #2)**

 **Tio:** Ready Leaf?

 **Leaf:** Whenever you are.

 **Naruto:** Let's do this, Hinata!

 **Hinata:** Agreed.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **ARE YOU READY?**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Tio started off. He charged at Naruto.

 **Tio:** DRAGON CLAW!

Naruto appeared to get hit, but then that Naruto transformed into a log.

The real Naruto hit Tio in the back of the head.

Tio quickly turned around.

 **Tio:** DRAGON PULSE!

Naruto got hit for huge damage.

 **Leaf:** LEAF BLADE!

Hinata was dodging every swing of the blade like it was like she was dodging air.

 **Leaf:** Ok, let's change this up.

Leaf had learned a technique from Ryu, but she never could perfect it with just herself, but combining those moves with her moves allowed her to perfect them.

 **Leaf:** ENERGY HADOKEN!

The green ball of fire, which was the combination of Energy Ball and the Hadoken, hit Hinata for huge damage that actually did more than what Leaf thought.

 **Leaf:** OH ARCEUS! Hinata, are you ok?

Hinata easily got up.

 **Hinata:** No reason to be sorry, Leaf, I've been hit with worse. No need to hold back.

 **Leaf:** Alright then…

Leaf crouched and drew her hand back.

 **Leaf:** AERIAL SHORYUKEN!

Used with the momentum and added power of Aerial Ace, the Shoryuken hit Hinata for massive damage.

 **Leaf:** Had enough yet?

 **Hinata:** Not even close.

 **Tio:** HADOKEN!

Naruto dodged it with ease.

 **Naruto:** SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Multiple Narutos formed.

 **Naruto:** Attack!

Tio was being overrun, until Leaf noticed he was in trouble.

 **Leaf:** TIO!

Leaf ran over.

 **Leaf:** SEED FLARE!

The Naruto clones dissipated, and Naruto was blown back, and his head hit a tree.

 **Naruto:** Ouch.

Naruto then fell unconscious.

Then, while Leaf was vulnerable…

 **Hinata:** Prepare! Eight Trigrams!

A circle surrounded Leaf.

 **Hinata:** 64 palms! Here we go!

Leaf was hit two times…

…then two more times…

…then four times…

…then eight times…

…then sixteen times…

…and finally thirty-two times, sending Leaf flying.

 **Tio:** LEAF!

Lead fell to the ground, unconscious.

A silent rage filled Tio as he clenched his fist.

 **Tio:** You bitch… You fucking hurt my girlfriend bad…

Tio's rage was no longer silent as he pulled out his necklace with his Mega Stone on it.

 **Tio:** AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY!

Tio touched two fingers to his Mega Stone. He grew seven inches taller, his gray hair became blue, his clothing changed to solid blue armor, and his tufts of hair that looked like ears grew by an inch.

 **Tio:** TAKE… THIS!

Tio hit Hinata with a small Shoryuken. He then punched and kicked her six times total.

 **Tio:** DRAGON SHORYUKEN!

 _ **K.O.!**_

 _ **ULTRA COMBO FINISH!**_

Tio then landed. He deactivated the Mega Stone and ran to Leaf's side.

 **Tio:** Leaf, are you ok?

Leaf didn't move.

 **Tio:** Leaf, please.

Leaf's eyes slowly opened.

 **Leaf:** Good Arceus, my head…

 **Tio:** Thank Arceus you're ok.

Naruto and Hinata walked over.

 **Hinata:** Sorry about that, I didn't think I hit her that hard.

 **Tio:** It's ok.

 **Leaf:** So, about Siege and Allison?

 **Tio:** Explanation on Siege or finding him and Allison?

 **Leaf:** Both.

 **Naruto:** Follow us!

 **Tio:** And I'll explain on the way. Come on guys!

 **InuJon:** We're coming!

The eight heroes then set out to find Siege.

* * *

 **Tia: That. Was. EPIC! Tio, you're so awesome! I'm glad to call myself your sister!**

 **Tio: Don't say that Tia, even if I wasn't strong, we still would be brother and sister.**

 **Leaf: I can't wait for next chapter!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. A Plan to Get Home

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 3 of The Search!**

 **Twilight: What now?**

 **Goku: How are Siege and Allison going to get back?**

 **Siege25: You guys will soon find out, if you do the disclaimer.**

 **Goku: Ok! Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Twilight: NegaiFreak owns Omni Force. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Ben's House- Dining Room)**

 **Ben:** So let us get this straight…

The four had just got done eating breakfast.

 **RD:** You fought a guy who has destroyed countless universes…

 **Ben:** You sacrifice yourselves and took a hit for two of your friends…

 **RD:** A Lethal hit at that…

 **Ben:** And instead of dying…

 **RD:** We find you in our universe lying in Ben's backyard.

 **Siege:** That's about the entirety of it.

Ben leans back in his chair.

 **Ben:** This is the craziest shit I've ever heard of.

 **Allison:** And you think we find this normal?

 **RD:** Of course not!

 **Siege:** And if I'm right, this universe is thousands of universes away from ours. We need help.

 **Allison:** Because if someone did come for us, the portal they made won't last long.

Then Siege felt something.

 **Siege:** Allison, feel that?

 **Allison:** Yeah…

 **RD:** Feel what?

 **Siege:** That energy spike…

 **Allison:** That was a portal being opened!

 **Ben:** Hey, you're right! I just heard from Natsu that a portal opened up! Uh-oh…

 **Siege:** What?

 **Ben:** He also says he saw Naruto and Hinata confront some unknowns and that they're taking them here!

 **RD:** Natsu normally doesn't like unknowns! He's gonna attack them!

 **Siege:** They can hold out on their own.

 **Ben:** I don't know… Natsu's a tough customer.

Siege felt another power and smirked.

 **Siege:** If the going gets tough, the tough get Akuma.

* * *

 **(Path to Ben's House)**

 **Naruto:** We should be there soon!

 **Leaf:** Wow, Allison is lucky to have Siege as a boyfriend.

Leaf moves in so close she's touching Tio's shoulder with her's.

 **Leaf:** Kind of like how I'm lucky to have you as a boyfriend.

Tio blushes.

 **Tio:** Leaf, stop!

Leaf blushes and giggles.

 **?:** Naruto, Hinata!

A man with dark pink spiky hair jumps down, he also has on black and white clothing with black sandals.

 **Hinata:** Natsu. Pleasant seeing you here.

 **Natsu:** Maybe not as pleasant for me seeing you with those guys!

 **Naruto:** Natsu, calm down.

 **Natsu:** I'm being as calm as I can, Naruto! I don't trust 'em. I think they should leave before I rip them apart!

 **Tia:** Listen here! We need to get to our friends!

 **?:** No need for words, Tia.

 **Tia:** Huh?

They all took notice of the voice. They turned to see it was Akuma.

 **(Akuma Theme from Street Fighter IV)**

 **Akuma:** I'll make a deal with you, Natsu. If I win, you let us through. But if I lose, we shall leave.

 **Natsu:** Hmm… I accept. Let's see how tough you are, tough guy!

* * *

 **Leaf: Go Akuma!**

 **Tio: He needs to win!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Akuma VS Natsu Dragneel

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of The Search!**

 **Strange: Akuma must win.**

 **Thor: He has to.**

 **Twilight: For the sake of Siege and Allison!**

 **Siege25: Any of you, disclaimer.**

 **Thor: Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Strange: Omni Force belongs to NegaiFreak.**

 **Twilight: All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Passageway)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen (Rival Theme)**

 **Akuma VS. Natsu**

 **WE'VE GOT TWO SUPREME FIGHTERS LINED UP! THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A SHOW!**

* * *

 **(Gouken Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Akuma:** I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain!

Akuma stomped his foot.

 **Natsu:** Let's get this going!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Akuma began with a Gohadoken at Natsu.

Natsu dodged and shot a fireball at Akuma.

Akuma dodged.

Akuma dashed toward Natsu.

 **Akuma:** GOSHORYU!

Natsu was hit for huge damage.

 **Natsu:** Take this!

Natsu's hands became aflame as he hit Akuma with a huge combo.

Akuma charged with a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku.

Natsu charged with a flaming kick.

Their attacks collided.

They then traded blows.

Sometimes Akuma would get the upper hand…

…other times Natsu…

…and other times neither got the upper hand.

They finally knocked each other away.

 **Akuma:** You are a very worthy opponent.

 **Natsu:** Would you believe me if I told you I'm not going 100%?

 **Akuma:** Yes, because neither am I.

 **Natsu:** Then let's just go full power then, eh?

Natsu powered up to 100%.

Akuma went Oni.

 **Oni: Now, we have a fight!**

 **Natsu:** Agreed!

Natsu laughed as he and Oni traded blows, this was actually proving fun for him.

 **Oni: GOSHORYU!**

Natsu was hit for massive damage.

 **Natsu:** How's this? FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!

Oni was sent flying.

 **Natsu:** Guess you won't be getting through.

Then…

 **Oni: PREPARE!**

Oni grabbed Natsu. The Shun Goku Satsu was then performed.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 _ **SUPER FINISH!**_

 **Oni: Victory… is mine.**

Akuma reverted out of Oni.

 **Akuma:** The deal, Natsu.

 **Natsu:** Yeah, yeah, you guys can go through.

 **Naruto:** Thanks, Natsu!

* * *

 **Tia: YES!**

 **Tio: Knew he could do it!**

 **Leaf: What other obstacles are they going to face, though?**

 **Siege25: Find out next time! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. The Reunion

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of The Search!**

 **Ken: If ya missed it, in the last chspter, Akuma fought Natsu and granted Siege Alliance permission to continue to Ben's House.**

 **Twilight: Now what?**

 **Siege25: Help me do the disclaimer and you'll find out!**

 **Ken: Alright, Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Twilight: Omni Force belongs to NegaiFreak.**

 **Siege25: All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Ben's House)**

 **Siege:** I felt a power spike, then another, then they both just plummeted.

Siege was talking to Ben as they were playing Gears of War 3 with RD and Allison. It was Ben and Siege vs. RD and Allison.

 **Ben:** That could be good or bad.

 **Siege:** I'm just calling it iffy at this point.

Then, in game, Ben had died from RD attaching a Frag Grenade to him.

 **Ben:** Shit, Siege, you're on your own.

Siege paused and cracked his knuckles.

 **Siege:** Let's do this.

The life count was 2-1, Ben couldn't respawn. Siege had to take out both Allison and RD.

* * *

(In game)

Siege grabbed a Longshot.

* * *

(Real World)

 **RD:** We got this won.

 **Allison:** Yeah, and they said gaming was for guys.

RD and Allison fist bump.

* * *

(In game)

Siege focused the scope on an unsuspecting Allison.

Headshot.

Siege + 175 (Longshot picture)

Life count was 1-1.

* * *

(Real World)

 **Allison:** Damn, maybe we spoke too soon.

 **RD:** Relax, I got this.

* * *

(In game)

RD picked up a Boomshot.

She shot.

Siege saw the shot and rolled out of the way, taking just slight damage.

RD reloaded.

Siege shot at her with his Lancer, forcing her to take cover.

RD then got out of cover as Siege's clip ran out.

She shot.

Siege rolled out of the way again.

RD reloaded.

Siege switched to the Longshot.

Longshot ammo left: 1

Boomshot ammo left: 1

One shot was all it took to make or break this game.

RD shot…

…the blast missed Siege…

…and RD had her head out of cover long enough…

…that Siege blasted her.

Siege + 175 (Longshot picture)

BLUE TEAM WINS

Lives left: 1

* * *

(Real life)

 **Ben:** YES! Nice job, man!

 **Siege:** They don't call me Gear Master for nothing!

 **Allison:** Gear Master?

 **Siege:** Just don't ask.

 **RD:** Come on! I've only lost to Ben on this game!

 **Ben:** Hey, you can't win 'em all.

Then the door bell rang.

 **Ben:** I'll get it.

Ben went downstairs and opened the door. It was Naruto and Hinata.

 **Ben:** Well, what a pleasant surprise!

 **Naruto:** We also have visitors!

In walked Tio, Leaf, Tia, InuJon, Goku, and Twilight.

 **Ben:** Siege, I think your friends are here!

Siege and Allison came running down.

 **Siege:** Twilight! Tia! Leaf!

 **Allison:** Tio! Goku! Bro!

Allison ran up and hugged InuJon.

 **InuJon:** Thank God you both are ok!

 **Siege:** Guys, these two are Ben and Rainbow.

Rainbow and Twilight looked at each other.

 **Twilight:** I don't remember you being with Ben.

 **RD:** And you were never with Goku.

 **Twilight:** Ok, different universe, got it.

 **Siege:** So who are the other two?

 **Goku:** Naruto and Hinata.

 **Siege:** Pleasure to meet you.

 **Naruto:** Likewise!

 **Allison:** Now, we can go home.

 **? (Female):** Hey, wait a second!

They then look outside to see a girl with white hair and a maroon dress. She is also wearing heels.

 **Ben:** Hi, Mirajane! Where's Ash?

 **Mirajane:** I don't know. Oh, who are these fellows?

 **Siege:** Name's Siege.

 **Allison:** My name's Allison.

 **Akuma:** I am Akuma.

 **Tia:** My name's really Latias, but you can call me Tia.

 **Tio:** My name's really Latios, but you can call me Tio.

 **Leaf:** My name is Leafeon, but call me Leaf.

 **Goku:** Hi! My name's Goku!

 **Twilight:** I'm Twilight Sparkle, but just call me Twilight.

Then…

 **? (Male):** You could've slowed down for me a little, honey!

They see a boy running towards them with a red and white cap on with a blue Poké Ball on it. He wore a blue and white hoodie and jeans. He also had red sneakers on. His eyes were brown and his hair spiky and black.

 **Mirajane:** Oops, sorry Ash!

 **Ash:** *pant**pant* It's ok… *pant**pant* Anyways, who are they?

 **Mirajane:** Meet Siege, Allison, Akuma, InuJon, Tia, Tio, Leaf, Goku, and-

 **Ash:** Twilight? What on-

 **Twilight:** I'm from another universe.

 **Ash & Mirajane: **Oh. Makes sense.

 **Goku:** So, what did you want, Mirajane?

 **Mirajane:** Hm? Oh! Me and Ash wanna battle two of you?

 **Goku:** Well, you two have a choice…

 **Twilight:** Either me and Goku…

 **Tia:** Or me and InuJon.

Mirajane and Ash looked at each other.

This was gonna be a tough decision.

* * *

 **Goku: I hope they pick us, Twilight!**

 **Twilight: Me too!**

 **InuJon: I'm hoping they pick us, Tia.**

 **Tia: I hope so too.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. InuJon and Tia VS Ash and Mirajane

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of The Search!**

 **Allison: Good to be back!**

 **Siege: Yeah, it sure is. So who will Ash and Mirajane fight?**

 **Siege25: You two do the disclaimer and you'll find out.**

 **Siege: Alright, Siege25 only owns me.**

 **Allison: Omni Force belongs to NegaiFreak. And all other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Ben's Backyard)**

After some thinking and conversing, Ash and Mirajane finally decided.

 **Mirajane:** InuJon, Tia, we'll fight you!

InuJon and Tia look at each other.

 **InuJon:** You sure about this?

 **Ash:** We're more than sure!

 **Tia:** Alright then…

* * *

 **(Ben's Backyard)**

 **Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Rival Theme)**

 **InuJon and Tia VS. Ash and Mirajane**

* * *

 **(Street Fighter Rivals Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken (Arrange #1)**

 **InuJon:** Alright Tia, let's go!

Just before taking her stance, Tia kisses InuJon.

 **Tia:** Let's do it, InuJon!

 **Ash:** Alright! Ready, Mira?

Mirajane walked up and kissed Ash.

 **Mira:** You bet, honey!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **CAN'T BACK DOWN NOW!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **InuJon:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

InuJon hit Ash with the combo for huge damage.

 **Tia:** SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

Tia hit Mira for huge damage.

Mira jumped right back up.

 **Mira:** Nice combo there! How about this?

Mira hit Tia with a ton of water attacks.

 **Tia:** DRAGON PULSE!

Mira dodged and dashed towards Tia, they then traded blows.

Meanwhile…

InuJon had been blown back by Ash and Ash had been blown back by InuJon.

 **InuJon:** *pant* Impressive, Ash.

 **Ash:** *pant**pant* You too, InuJon.

The exhaustion showed more in Ash than InuJon.

InuJon saw this.

 **InuJon:** Time to end this. WIND SCAR!

Ash was sent flying back into a tree, and was knocked out.

Mira then hit Tia with a huge attack.

 **Tia:** GAH!

Tia was then knocked out.

 **(Theme ends)**

InuJon looked over and saw the unconscious Tia.

 **InuJon:** TIA!

Mira then heard a familiar sound.

 **Pikachu:** Pika-pi!

Mira saw Pikachu tending to an unconscious Ash.

 **Mira:** ASH!

At that moment, if you looked into both Mira's and InuJon's eyes…

…you could see flames.

 **Mira:** You… you hurt my husband bad…

 **InuJon:** And what about you!? You fucking knocked out my girlfriend…

InuJon's voice became deeper.

 **(Evil Ryu Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **InuJon (deeper, somewhat demonic voice): And for that, you're gonna fucking pay!**

 **Mira:** Correction, InuJon…

Mira gained a dark aura.

 **Mira:** YOU'RE going to pay!

Mira transformed into her Satan Soul form.

InuJon became Evil InuJon.

 **Evil InuJon: PREPARE!**

Evil InuJon and Satan Soul Mira traded blows for a while…

…InuJon sometimes got the upper hand…

…other times Mira would…

…and other times neither got the upper hand.

Then InuJon decided to end it.

 **Evil InuJon: TAKE THIS!**

Evil InuJon performed the Shun Goku Satsu on Mira.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 _ **ULTRA COMBO FINISH!**_

Ash eventually recovered. Mira stood up, reverted back to normal.

Tia was still down.

 **Mira:** Oh my God… Did I-?

InuJon ran over to Tia.

 **InuJon:** Tia! Are you ok?

Tia didn't respond. She didn't move.

 **InuJon:** Tia, please come back to me.

InuJon then kissed Tia.

Tia woke up in the middle of the kiss…

…and hugged InuJon, continuing the kiss in front of everyone.

InuJon then pulled out of the kiss.

 **InuJon:** Tia! You're ok!

 **Tia:** Yeah, I'm fine… GUH!

 **InuJon:** Where are you hurt at?

 **Tia:** I feel as if every single part of my body is broken.

InuJon carefully helped Tia up.

 **Tia:** Unh… Careful…

Tia then found herself being carried by InuJon bridal style.

Tia blushed at this.

 **Tia:** Thank you, InuJon.

 **InuJon:** You're welcome.

 **Mira:** I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, Tia, I didn't realize how hard I hit you.

Tia chuckled a little, some blood trickling out of her mouth.

 **Tia:** It's ok… I think I need to rest before we get home.

 **Ben:** InuJon, take her to my room. I want to test something out and Tia might be in danger if she stays out here.

 **Mira:** I'm coming with you.

 **Ash:** Me too.

InuJon, Tia, Mira, and Ash enter the house.

 **Ben:** Goku, Twilight, me and RD want to take you both on.

 **Goku:** Ok then, ready, Twilight?

 **Twilight:** Ready Goku!

* * *

 **Siege: Wow, Tia took some hard damage there.**

 **Twilight: No kidding…**

 **Tio: Sis… I hope she's ok…**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers. Siege out.**


	7. Goku and Twilight VS Ben and Rainbow

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of The Search!**

 **Siege and Allison are seen praying.**

 **Siege: Please, dear God.**

 **Allison: Let Tia be OK.**

 **Siege25: You guys are really worried for Tia, aren't you?**

 **Siege: Yes.**

 **Allison: I can't have Tia lost again. Not after not seeing her for 139 years.**

 **Siege25: Trust me, she's not going to die.**

 **Siege: Ok… Oh, disclaimer, Siege25 only owns me.**

 **Allison: Omni Force belongs to NegaiFreak. And all other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **Siege25: Huh, didn't even have to ask.**

* * *

 **(Ben's Backyard)**

 **Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Rival Theme)**

 **Goku and Twilight VS Ben and Rainbow Dash**

* * *

 **(Tekken Rival Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken (Arrange #2)**

 **Goku:** Let's do this, Twilight!

Twilight walks up and kisses Goku, making him blush slightly.

Twilight then turned to their opponents.

 **Twilight:** Let's go!

 **Ben:** This'll be quick.

 **RD:** Of course it'll be quick! You've got me!

Ben and Rainbow take their stances.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Twilight took on Ben while Rainbow took on Goku.

 **Twilight:** MAGIC HADOKEN!

Ben was hit for big damage.

 **Ben:** How's this?

Ben hit Twilight with a huge combo.

Goku had knocked away Rainbow.

Rainbow charged at Goku and hit him with a huge kick.

Goku retaliated with a kick of his own.

 **Goku:** KAMEHAMEHA!

Rainbow barely dashed out of the way (get it?).

 **Rainbow:** TAKE THIS!

Rainbow hit Goku with a flurry of kicks.

She finished with a huge kick to his head.

Goku then transformed into his SS3 form.

Rainbow had transformed into her Rainbow Power mode.

Then, they looked over…

…and saw that Twilight and Ben were both knocked out.

They then turned back to each other.

 **Goku:** I'm going to end this now!

 **RD:** So am I!

 **Goku:** KA… ME…

Rainbow flew up high.

 **Goku:** HA… ME…

Rainbow then flew right at Goku.

 **RD:** SONIC RAINBOOM!

 **Goku:** HAAAAAAAA!

Rainbow flew through the attack, but was taking huge damage.

Goku was hit, and he was knocked out, but so was Rainbow.

 _ **DOUBLE K.O.!**_

Twilight and Ben eventually got up, as did Goku and Rainbow.

Then, all of a sudden.

 **?:** Bravo, such extraordinary fights.

They looked and saw…

…Demon God Demigra.

 **Siege:** Damn it! You again!

 **Demigra:** Not just me, Siege, but this man as well.

A man walks up wearing black clothing and has orange hair and facial hair.

 **Ben:** Lysandre…

Lysandre's eyes glowed red.

 **Lysandre:** Ben, what a pleasant surprise, and I see some more of the Omni Force is with you, now that you are weakened, it's time to finish you!

 **Allison:** Don'tbe so sure.

Siege and Allison walked up.

 **Siege:** Allow us to show you how truly weak you both are!

* * *

 **Twilight: This is it…**

 **Sunset: The final battle...**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	8. Siege and Allison VS Demigra wLysandre

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the last chapter of The Search!**

 **Siege: Finally! And afterwards, we can get home, right?**

 **Siege25: Yep!**

 **Allison: Yes!**

 **Siege: Siege25 only owns me.**

 **Allison: Omni Force belongs to NegaiFreak. And all other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **Siege25: I didn't even have to ask again…**

* * *

 **(Ben's Backyard)**

 **Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Boss Theme)**

 **Siege and Allison VS. Demigra and Lysandre**

* * *

 **(Ogre Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Siege:** Demigra… You will die once again!

 **Allison:** We're going to absolutely destroy you!

 **Demigra:** I shall erase you from this world!

Lysandre says nothing.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **ARE YOU READY?**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Lysandre takes on Allison while Demigra charges Siege.

Lysandre swings at Allison, and is easily dodged.

He swings again, and it's not even close.

For the third swing, it hits Allison…

…but it doesn't do much.

 **Allison:** Are you even trying?

Lysandre shakes his head, smiling. Lysandre then gestures for Allison to lean in close.

 **Lysandre (whispering):** I'm baiting Demigra, he doesn't have control of me. I want to not try on purpose because I want to shock him so that you two can return home.

 **Allison (whispering):** Really?

 **Lysandre (whispering):** Yep. It's also because I want to only fight the Omni Force, not the Siege Alliance. But we better keep fighting to make it seem like I'm under his control.

 **Allison (whispering):** Got it.

Siege was busy hitting Demigra with multiple punches.

 **Siege:** SHORYUKEN!

When Demigra hit the ground, he was very mad.

 **Demigra:** LYSANDRE!

Lysandre pulled himself away from Allison.

 **Demigra:** Let us destroy these fools once and for all!

Lysandre smirked.

 **Lysandre:** You can try.

 **Demigra:** WHAT!?

 **Lysandre:** I was never under your control.

Lysandre hits Demigra to Siege.

 **Siege:** METSU…

Demigra was hit in the gut, then the chin.

 **Siege:** SHORYUKEN!

Demigra's head flew off.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Demigra then dissipated.

Lysandre then chuckled.

 **Lysandre:** This isn't over Omni Force! But I'll let you go this time. Let this be known,this is the only time I will assist you or your allies.

Lysandre then teleported away by machine.

 **Ben:** That was… Interesting…

Goku then spoke through the comms.

 **Goku:** Ok, guys, open the portal!

 **Rainbow:** Man, leaving already?

 **Siege:** We need to do everything we can to save our universe, and we can't do that from here. It was a pleasure to meet you all, though.

Then Tia came limping with InuJon close behind.

The members of Siege Alliance waved at the Omni Force as they left.

 **Siege:** Maybe we'll cross paths again, Ben Tennyson!

The Siege Alliance then left.

 **Ben:** Maybe we will, Siege.

* * *

 **Siege25: And done!**

 **Twilight: Such a good short story!**

 **Sunset: Alright, thank you all for reading!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
